While You Where Gone
by MrsJEmmettCullen
Summary: After New Moon. Bella in the medow laurent walked towards her, what if the wolves didn't come in time? what if they came i little to late? LEMONY GOODNESS TO COME ! it will be M in a while be patient
1. Chapter 1

**Life in general**

I remember Laurent coming towards, I remember the words he said to me, I remember the way he walked up to me his teeth bared and I remember being pulled beneath the dark wave before five growls could reach my ears.

Two days later (to the exact second), I woke up with a burning throat. I thirsted for blood, craved it so much. Something moved it the very far distance, I got up (it was quite confusing because I could see every particle move) and speed off. Not really being my normal self, I drunk from the herd off deer until my stomach couldn't take it anymore. As I turned around to go home I realised I couldn't. My red eyes and beautiful looks! I sat down on the ground and thought about the fact that I had no where to go, no clothes to wear and where was I meant to go for school?

And then it hit me even though it was painful. The Cullen's! Alice's clothes and maybe Rosalie's, I'm sure there was a car in their massive garage. Then it hit me, the next school was miles away I would have to go back to Charlie's until I finished school. Then I'd move into the Cullen's house and get a better job.

Another annoying day after work and another couple of hundred thousand dollars in my bank account. The drive home from work as boring as ever singing out to '30 seconds to Mars's from yesterday'. I didn't need to hunt and I never brought my work home with me even though I didn't need to. I parked the car in the garage and walked into the house. Took my stuff up to my room, well it was Edwards really but since he had left I decided it would be mine. I changed into my blood red skinnies, My Chemical Romance shirt and my black converses. My clothes sense had changed but I still enjoyed my skinnies.

As I lounged on the couch, on my laptop browsing through the Prada's clothes catalogue I heard something. A car turning onto my drive, no one at work knew were I lived and everyone in forks were all great grandchildren of the people I knew (Mike and Jessica). I got up slowly and walked over to the window glancing threw the curtains I saw two cars one black the other one a yellow Porsche. I wasn't scared I just wanted to know who they were and then I read it.

"Edward?" Alice shouted at him. He raised an eye brow to show he was concentrating.

"Can you smell that?" she asked him. He nodded his head as if he was moving it to the rhythm of something. Then Jasper asked as he parked the car in the garage.

"Can you two smell that?"

They both nodded and got out of the car quickly to join the rest of their family who were driving in the black Mercedes. They needn't ask or say anything; they could all tell that there was someone in their house. They decided to confront the stranger but politely so they went to the front door.

Bella swan waited to be confronted by her family.

**200 Years Later**

Bella decide to go for the human pace just to annoy Emmett, but couldn't take it anymore and started to laugh at his impatient growls. When she finally got to the door and opened it Emmett was about to knock it down.

"I won't be paying for that if you're the one that knocks it down Emmett." Bella grinned at him.

Everyone stared at her in amazement; Emmett was the only one looking disappointed.

"Oh for fucks sake! Now I can't make you blush!" he growled.

No one paid attention, they stood in the door way staring at Bella for a minute.

"You want to come in?" she asked politely, this had after all been her home for two hundred years. Two hundred years with the Cullen's in her life, two hundred years for her love for Edward to mature.

Alice was the first one to enter the home everyone followed in suit after her. She took at deep breath before sprinting up and jumping on Bella, giving her a massive hug knowing that she wasn't breakable anymore.

"I have missed you so much!" She said in her ear. After a while Alice got down and linked arms with Bella.

"It's nice to see your dress sense had changed. I think I can smell leather?" she said, Bella nodded.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, "Is that really you? You look a little different your hair all short."

Bella smiled at him he reminded her of Charlie. "Yeh it's me, sorry I forgot to change it after work."

"Change it?" he asked, she nodded her head and with in a tenth of a second her hair was its normal self, long and brown with a slight hint of red.

"How did you do that?" Alice and Rosalie asked excitedly.

"Well I don't have one power like you Alice, I can read minds, I have a mental and physical shield, I can change my appearance and I can see the future. But it's the future that is set, mine doesn't change like your. "

Alice had a look for evil on her face

"Can you change the future?" Bella nodded

"But I prefer not to do that."

Alice grinned again and winked.

Carlisle interrupted the reunion.

"Bella? Who changed you?" he asked his eyes flicking to Edward,

'Well you didn't ask so I thought I would!' he scolded Edward who had shot him a dark look.

Bella then realised Carlisle was waiting for her reply,

"Erm, well it was err Laurent." Bella said quickly trying to get over that painful part of her old life.

"Bella? You okay?" Esme asked flitting to Bella's side.

"Yeh sorry, talking bout that makes me do that sort of stuff." Her hair had gone a dark black with a tint of dirty red/ blood like in many ways.


	2. nicE !

"_Bella? You okay?" Esme asked flitting to Bella's side._

"_Yeh sorry, talking bout that makes me do that sort of stuff." Her hair had gone a dark black with a tint of dirty red/ blood like in many ways._

Edward looked away, but not before Bella had seen. He looked ashamed and angry. She didn't understand but she didn't want to push matters further.

"Where you staying?" Rosalie asked Bella from Emmett embrace.

"Err, well this has been my home since left Uni. I said I was moving to Italy. But really I'd just moved in here and went to Washington for work. But I move around. Job wise. And I have been back to my first job seven times, under different names and features."

"Cool!" Alice chimed. "But your going to have to quit because I aint going to school without you."

Bella smiled, "I'll give them one weeks notice."

"Bella love." Edward spoke everyone froze. "Could I speak to you please? Alone?"

Bella nodded, what was she going to say to him after two centauries?

"Somewhere private?" he asked.

"The meadow." Bella replied without thinking, it's were she went when she felt alone.

She ran a couple of steps behind him, he was still faster. As soon as she stepped into the meadow he pushed her up against a tree.

"I love you so much." He whispered as he kissed her jaw line.

"I have missed you so much." She said breathing hard, her hands knotted in his hair.

He kissed down her neck, ripped her shirt off with his teeth. She pushed him onto the ground. Being polite she undid his buttons and removed his shirt. Edward rolled Bella over kissing her roughly then moving down; he kissed her cleavage her belly button finally moving down to the top of her jeans. His tongue slipping under it.

"Edward please?" Begged Bella.

"Bella." Edward moaned, unbuttoning her trousers, she kicked them off while he took his off.

He lay down on her resting on his elbows.

"I have always loved you. I missed you so much. I have craved for you two hundred years. I want you to be mine forever." Edward whispered. He could smell her, she could smell her come. It smelt so good mixed in with the vanilla, chocolate and hint of lavender.

"Please Edward, please." She moaned.

With a grin he entered her, all nine inches of him, it felt so good.

He trusted slowly moaning in sink with Bella. Until he couldn't handle it, his thrusting got harder and faster.

"OH EDWARD, HARDER, HARDER, HARDER!" Bella screamed, getting tighter.

"OH BELLAAAAAAAAAAA." Edward moaned into her ear, pushing harder.

'Bella, shut up! We can hear you!' Alice shouted, Bella grinned.

"What's up." Edward asked his forehead touching Bella's.

"Err, we actually I was being really loud." She smiled kissing his nose.

"Ha-ha, you want to go back home?" Edward asked kissing her.

"No, can we stay here for just a bit longer?" Bella whispered.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you marry me? Please?"


End file.
